


The Accidental Sext

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, and that number just happens to belong to louis tomlinson, basically harry sends a nude to the wrong number
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Louis and Harry jerk off to each other even though they've never even met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accidental Sext

Louis put his feet on the table and took a sip of his freshly made mint tea. Savoring the taste, he smiled to himself and placed the cup on the table next to the couch. He made himself comfortable by snuggling up into his fluffy pink blanket and wrapping it around himself like a cocoon. He grabbed his DVD remote and turned the device on. Waiting a few seconds, he turned his TV on and was met with the opening screen of season four of One Tree Hill. Since season 4 was his favorite season, he always kept a DVD of it on the device. He chose through the episodes and decided on the one where Haley told Nathan that they were going to have a boy. Despite seeing the episode numerous times, the episode never failed to put Louis into a good mood. He clicked play and the opening titles and Gavin Degraw soon filled his living room.

Singing along to the theme song, Louis almost didn’t notice his phone going off. Wondering who could be texting him so late at night, he picked his phone up and nearly choked.

On his lock screen with an unknown number was a nude.

Not just any nude, it was a guy who was quite fit and sporting a rather large hard on.

Louis looked around his shoulders (even though he lived alone) and opened the message. His eyes scanned the body in the picture and he was quite impressed. Even though he couldn’t see a face in the picture, he felt the rest of the guy’s body made up for it. 

The guy in the picture was lean and all. He had numerous tattoos, including two lovebirds on his collar bones that Louis desperately wanted to sink his teeth into. Louis zoomed into the pic and his mouth nearly dropped when he saw the guy’s cock. It was the biggest ones that Louis had ever seen.

He was just about to zoom out when a text popped up.

_did you get my pic, yeah?_

Louis didn’t know what to reply. He didn’t know if he should tell the guy that he had the wrong number and be honest or if he should just play along and have some fun.

Biting his lip, he decided on being honest. He didn’t know who the stranger was and he didn’t know if the guy was underage (and if he was, then puberty blessed him well). Just as he was about send a message, another text from the stranger popped up.

_i can tell that you opened the pic ahaha. did you like it love?_

Louis blushed. Whoever this guy was, he knew that he was hot. 

_Hi, this is really random and quite awkward, but I do believe that you have the wrong number._

Louis pressed send before hastily typing another message

_But I did like what was in the picture._

He nervously bit his fingernail wondering if the last message was too much. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he saw that he had a message.

_oh shit. are you a guy?_

Louis typed a simple yeah before sending the message.

Not even a full minute passed by when a new message came.

_oh, okay. i was just wondering because im gay. and maybe its a good thing i sent this to the wrong number ;)_

Louis couldn’t believe his luck. Some random hot guy sent him a nude on accident? There was no way this could be true. He picked his phone up and began typing.

_I’m gay too, aha. Imagine that! And I’m glad you did send it to my phone._

A message soon came in. _this seems like fate. my name is harry btw_  
Louis ranked his mind wondering if he knew anybody named Harry, but nothing came up. Letting out a sigh of relief, he began typing.

Louis : _Nice name. I’m Louis :)_

Harry: _pronounced like huey?_

Louis: _Yeah, you’re one of the first people to get that right, aha_

Harry: _im just good like that_

Louis: _About that picture you sent…_

Harry: _i bet you really liked it. youre probably jerking off to it right now_

Admittedly, Louis did have a boner, but he was not touching himself. Okay, maybe he was now.

Louis: _maybe…maybe not_

Harry: _touch yourself and imagine it’s me_

Louis: _fuck_

Harry: _aha. you should send me a pic of you :)_

Without even a second though, Louis threw his blanket off and shoved his pants and briefs off. Not even giving it a second though, he snapped a picture of his dick and sent it to Harry.

For some reason, Louis was feeling rather adventurous. He bit his lip in anticipation from getting a new text from Harry, not even knowing what the rest of the night would offer him.

**Author's Note:**

> Granted, I probably should have made this a oneshot, but it's like 4:30 AM and I just really wanted to post this.


End file.
